Simulated fuel beds are well known for use with electric or gas fireplaces. The fuel beds typically simulate combustible fuel, such as wood logs or lumps of coal, positioned upon an ember bed.
For electric fireplaces, simulated fuel beds are typically molded from plastic, fibreglass and/or ceramic materials that are colored or painted to resemble a combustible fuel arranged on a bed of embers. The appearance of glowing embers is provided by transmitting light from beneath the simulated fuel bed through colored translucent panels on the body of the simulated fuel bed.
For gas fireplaces, the simulated fuel beds are typically formed from cast concrete, ceramics or other suitable flame retardant materials that are painted to resemble a combustible fuel arranged on an ember bed. Rock wool is disposed on parts of the combustible fuel and the ember bed. The wool is heated to incandescence by the gas flames in order to simulate burning embers on the ember bed and on the combustible fuel.
While the use of translucent panels or rock wool provides a reasonably realistic simulated effect of glowing embers, there is a continuing need to improve the effect.